


Dangerous Love (Art)

by slashersivi



Series: Gift Exchanges / Gifts [4]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretation of a scene from a chapter of the same name in the fic Sex, Lies, and Newsprint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Love (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sex Lies and Newsprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257349) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



**Author's Note:**

> I really love that fic *_* rainbowdowneyjr on tumblr suggested this scene when I was looking for fanart inspiration. So here's the result. I had forgotten the bruise was suppose to be on the right side until I had already done the concept sketch so it's not entirely accurate to the scene (Steve is suppose to kiss above the bruise) but oh wells. I probably won't color it but if anyone else wants to, feel free :x


End file.
